


ever wonder why we're here?

by SuddenlyOranges (FamRoyalty)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: No Happy Ending-we die like men, POV Michael J. Caboose, Project Freelancer, SPARTAN-II, What-If, mistakes everywhere, sad yet fucked up, there's no Beta to save us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/SuddenlyOranges
Summary: He really liked this place.There was no guards, there was no yelling, or beatings. It was peaceful and nice.And most importantly, Caboose can say whatever he wants.





	ever wonder why we're here?

When Caboose finally met the superior officer, he understood the fundamental effects the first impression would bring him.

So when the officer greeted him, he wondered briefly if this was a set-up. Because that man sounds too happy to box up in heat surrounded by nothing. But the little room in his helmet makes it hard to breathe, and sometimes he misspeaks. Usually this would lead to punishment, but instead, the man did nothing.

No report. No word. No beating. 

He likes this. No threat hanging above him, and yeah, sometimes the heat makes it harder to think, to remember his name, but its worth it. Because when the Commanding Officer who's voice was too loud, but not really mean, he discovers something:

_Private Leonard L. Church._

That name brought something different it wasn't like the names spoken softly before, in the dark and away from the guards. No, he was his friend. He is angry noise, loud and uncaring. No protocol, no real commands. Just. . . Chaos. But _so free._

And friends stick to each other, that's what a man said to him behind a hologram when he was resting on the living room of a small, but cozy house. He honestly doesn't know how he retains that, but he thinks he had a sister.

But that _really_ doesn't matter.

What matters is when mean Tucker is off with Church and he's left behind again. He doesn't really like it, but they're his friends.

Then everything starts to shift. _But it was an accident._

Church is gone, Tucker is angry, and there is a man here. He repeats those words on the dark, holding himself together, and for the first time remembers something that doesn't revolve around the canyon. He wants to rip under his skin, right where you can see your fingers below the skin, and just--

He swings his head, blood won't stop bleeding from his nose.

There were small bodies around him, arms twisted and there was a woman staring him down. _But it was an accident._

 So, when there's the man, he wonders if this world is gone. But somehow church is still here, sometimes, his voice is still loud and angry, but there is no real bad in them, not like--

Blue team. He is Blue Team, he -

 

His head is hurting more, this time he became more aware of the scars running through his arms and legs. But he's okay, Church will be here soon! Maybe they can go and see the bunnies that are running around! It wasn't the same as Church, and Wash is more reserved, but that's okay! He's been hurting for a very, very, _veryyyy_ long time. But that's okay!

At least he has Tucker, even if he's dumb.

But the little box has Church and he's back! Not fully, he's like a sphere but! It's Church! The same Church who would run with him away from the reds, the same church as they sat together and first spoke in a way that wasn't so mean. 

Church is his friend and he's back!

 

But he's fine, because Church is here, back again, still a ghost, ~~or an AI~~ , but he's still around and they can make friends again.

But this one is not Church, he knows this. They told him time and time again, that this isn't Private  **Leonard**  L.  **Church.** Not the real one, with another ghost. 

His head is about to explode one night, in the not so big beds and Tucker and Wash are in patrol. And Lord, _where is the medicine? Was there medicine? Where is Doctor H_ \--

He screams a lot, he isn't really there when Church is floating above him, 'J _esus fucking christ what the hell is this_?!" But he's fine really, just everything really, really, really hurts. Not like the whippings, somehow that stuck, why, why, where.

 Doesn't matter. 

Not really, just here.

 

Spartan-121 died honorably after failed augmentations.

 

Michael J. Caboose appears in a box canyon with static against his head.

 

Michael J Caboose was found dead

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea to why Caboose from the first episode was drastically different from Caboose from the last couple of seasons. So I was sitting there and somehow wrote this. And here we are.


End file.
